Moving back
by little.sis1997
Summary: Mwhehehe. Read to find out


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters  
Mikan POV:  
"Mummy" My son Eriko said from the back seat of the car.  
"Yes baby girl?" I asked.  
"Do you think the people at my new school will like me?" She asked.  
"Of course they will honey" I said as we pulled up to our new house.  
"What ever you say" She said as I got out of the car causing me to laugh. She quite mature for a 6 year old. I got 2 suitcases out of the boot and walked to the door that had Eriko on the otherside. I opened it and she had already undone her seat belt. She smiled and jumped on me giving me a hug.  
"Eri, you have to get off of me otherwise we will be sleeping out here" I said and she jumped off of me and ran towards our new front door leaving me to shut the car door and lug to big suitcases up the steps. When I got there I unlocked the door and Eriko raced upstairs. I put the suticases in the hall way and locked the door.  
"MUMMY!" Eriko screamed.  
"WHAT IS IT ERI?!" I screamed back.  
"THERES SOMEONE IN MY ROOM!" She screamed. As soon as I heard that i sprinted up stairs and ran in Eriko's room and there in the middle of the room stood my best friend, Hotaru. I ran and hugged her.  
"How did you get in here?" I asked her pulling away. Eriko grabbed my hand.  
"Please I'm Hotaru Imai, I can find anyone and get into anywhere. Why didn't you tell me?" Hotaru said with hurt in her voice as she looked to Eriko.  
"I-I, how did you know?" I asked.  
"We had been searching for you and we finally found you a year ago, we all saw Eriko but when we came to get you 2 you had gone. I finally found that you were moving into this house, I haven't told anyone" She said.  
"So Natsume knows about Eriko?" I asked.  
"Yeah he does, he was the one who booked the ticket so we could get you" She said.  
"Mummy, who is this lady?" Eriko asked tugging on my arm. I crouched down so I was face to face.  
"That is my bestest friend in the whole world. Her name is Hotaru, why don't you introduce your self" I said to her. She smiled and nodded. She walked over and said  
"Hi I'm Eriko Hyuuga, I'm 6 years old and your my auntie Ru" She said hugging Hotaru. I laughed as Hotaru's face went into shock. Hotaru hugged her back and mouthed  
"You gave her Natsumes last name"  
"Technically we are still married" I mouthed back. When they stopped hugging, I told Eriko to stay and play in her room, while I talked to Hotaru in the kitchen. When we got to the kitchen Hotaru asked  
"Why did you run?"  
"Natsume said that after I had the miscarrige that he didn't want a kid for a while. Then we had an arguement and yeah... then I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know how he would react, so I ran" I explained while tears ran down my face.  
"Mi, I won't tell him where you are, for now but you'll have to face him sooner or later" She said.  
The next day...  
I had just dropped off Eriko and I was heading to my new job, I was working at the Alice academy where I first met Natsume as the new music teacher. I just hope I don't run into Aoi, shes Natsumes little sister, 10 years younger than us. I parked in the teacher car park and got out. I made my way to the principals office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" A woman said. I walked in and her head shot up.  
"Ahhh Mrs Hyuuga have you come to get your scedule" She said. I nodded and she passed me a peice of paper. I thanked her and walked out. I made my way to my classroom. There were still 20 minutes until the school day started and her first class wasn't until second period, so she got everything ready and almost fell asleep when the bell rang. I quickly straightened myself out just before students started filing in. The bell rang again signalling the start off class.  
"Morning kids, I'm Mrs Hyuuga, but you can call me Mikan if you want. Alright for this lesson we are going to get to know each other ok" I said smiling.  
10 minutes later...  
"Well if you had gotten up on time we wouldn't be late" A girl said as they came close to my door.  
"You shouldn't of gotten you car taken away from you" A boy said.  
"It was your fault! You told me that you would tell me when it was 10 but you didn't!" The girl screamed as she opened the door. Her face went as red as her eyes. Wait red eyes,  
"Aoi?" I blurted. She looked at me and her jaw dropped.  
"Mi?" The boy that was aruging with Aoi, who I now is my little brother Youichi asked. I was just about to say something when my phone went off.  
"Hello Mikan Hyuuga here" I said as I answered my phone.  
"Mrs Hyuuga you daughter, she, she ran out to get her doll. I- I tried to stop her but she got hit" The hysterical women cried over the phone. I quickly grabbed my stuuf.  
"I'm sorry class there is an emergancy at home, I have to leave" I said as I pushed past Aoi and my brother. I went to the principals office and explained to her and then I got in my car and rushed to hospital. When I got there I saw her teacher crying. I realise that Aoi and Youichi had followed me.  
"Mikan, I'm sorry, I tried to stop her but she got away from me and then she got hit" Mia the teacher said.  
"Its alright Mia, what room is she in?" I asked.  
"Room 260" She said. I ran until I found the room. I opened the door and saw a woman crying as Eriko hugged her.  
"It's alright miss, It was my fault, I ran out infront of the car" Eriko said.  
"Eriko" I said as I ran over to her.  
"Mummy!" She yelled as I hugged her. I stopped hugging her.  
"I'm so sorry I had just gotten into a fight with my boyfriend and I was upset!" The girl cried.  
"Its alright, its not your fault, what your name?" I asked smiling.  
"Emiko" She said.  
"Nice to meet you Emiko" I said just as Eriko pulled on my top.  
"Mummy who are those people?" Eriko asked pointing.  
"I'm your uncle Youichi, Eriko" Youichi said walking over to her smiling.  
"Your the uncle mummy told me about. She said she missed you loads" Eriko said smiling as she pulled him in for a hug. He laughed at her enthusiams. I told them I would be right back and I went to go speak to Mia. I walked down the main reception and saw her sitting there.  
"Mikan, the office said they called your husband. He said he will be here shortly" She said. I stood there with my jaw dropped. The door opened and Hotaru walked in with Ruka following her.  
"Is she ok?" She asked me.  
"Yeah she fine" I said.  
"Mikan" Ruka said as he hugged me. "Don't you ever run away again, otherwise we will tie you up" He said making me cry.  
"MUMMY!" I heard Eriko yell. I turned around and saw standing infront of me.  
"Eriko what are you doing out of bed?" I asked picking her up.  
"Well uncle Youichi said that you were talking to miss Mia, so I came to apologise to her. Sorry miss Mia" She said making Mia laugh.  
"Come on baby girl lets get you back to bed" I said walking backed to her room with her in my arms, and set her down on the bed. I noticed how everyone in the room had left, leaving just Eriko and I in there, I gotten the quilt with Eriko eventually I feel asleep.  
The next day...  
Eriko and I had woken up to find that we weren't in the hospital bed anymore.  
"Mummy, where are we?" Eriko asked cuddling me.  
"I don't know baby girl, wait here" I replied as I got out of the bed. I realised I was still in the same clothes I was in yesterday but I opened the door and grabbed what seemed to be an umbrella and continued down the hall. When I got to the stairs I heard speaking, so I walked slowly down the stairs and walked towards the door. I opened the door and wack someone on the head with the umbrella. When I opened my eyes I saw I had hit Natsume on the head and his business partners were laughing at him, while he glared at me.  
"Opps. Sorry thought you were a kid napper" I said walking out the door and whistling. I heard the people laugh.  
"MUMMY! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THIS BUNNY!" I heard Eriko shout as she ran down the stairs with a big stuffed bunny.  
"Where did you get that?" I asked as she reached the bottom.  
"Well I turned on the light and was on the floor. BUT MUMMY LOOK HOW BIG THE BUNNY IS!" She yelled.  
"It is a big bunny, but its not yours so you have to put it back" I said to her.  
"But mummy, its so fluffy" She said tears rolling down her face.  
"I know baby girl but its probaly another little girls bunny, you wouldn't want to upset the other little girl, would you" I said crouching down.  
"No. I'll go put it back mummy" She said before she ran up the stairs. I laughed and heard the door open and people walk out.  
"Stop laughing" I Natsume say.  
"It just so funny. That young woman hit you on the head with an umbrella and then walked out whistling. I haven't laughed this much in years" An old man laughed. I stood up and turned around.  
"I'm glad I was able to make you laugh" I walked up to him smiling.  
"You were. What is your name you lady?" He asked.  
"Mikan Hyuuga" I introduced myself.  
"Ahhhh, your Natsumes wife" He said smiling. I was about to say something when Natsume wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Yes she is" He said and then he kissed my cheek. I felt my cheek heat up. The old man laughed and walked out leaving Eriko, Natsume and I in the house alone. I took his arms off of my waist and started walking up the stairs when Natsume grabbed my arm.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Upstairs what does it lo-" I started to say but he cut me off when he kiss me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but give in.  
"Don't ever leave me again" He said pulling away before he kissed me again.  
"Never"  
I hope you enjoyed this one shot :D


End file.
